1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a culture medium and a manufacturing method thereof for growing cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people suffer from neurological disorders as a result of neuron injuries. Neural grafting can provide relief from these injuries. Neural grafting is a surgical transfer of tissue from various sources into specific areas of the nervous system that have been affected by injury. The neural grafting serves as a “bridge” to connect the proximate injured neurons. Grafted cells may synthesize and release growth-promoting factors near the injured neurons, thereby promoting neuron regeneration.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a culture medium and a manufacturing method thereof to culture grafted cells to be employed in non-specific wound area.